


It Only Takes A Taste

by Beenis



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Language, M/M, baker Kurapika, everything is happy and nothing hurts, food that looks terrible but tastes good, med student Leorio, slice of life (get it?) AU, taking a break from the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beenis/pseuds/Beenis
Summary: Pie shop AU where everything is happy and nothing hurts.Leorio is a poor med student who eats half-priced pies that no one likes. Kurapika is the baker that makes the abominations.But desperate times call for desperate measures and Leorio was never one to say no to cheap food, even if said food might have the power to kill him.





	1. Pandan

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song _"It Only Takes a Taste"_ by Waitress the musical

Night class is going to be the death of Leorio.

Besides the atrocious hours and long draw out lectures, medical school was just so fucking _expensive._ To make matters worse, every food place within a 100 mile radius of his shitty suburban neighborhood closed hours before lecture was over, leaving him more irritable than usual.

On top of all his first world problems, the last shuttle just left five minutes ago.

“You’re fucking kidding me!,” Leorio yells at no one in particular. He curses at the thirty minute walk home, and the fact that he forgot his coat in this freezing weather, and… well just about everything really.

Like everything else, the trudge home sucks. His feet drag more than they walk, but (unfortunately) they’re still going.

Then, something hits his nose, and the smell of melted butter and flaky pastry invade his complaining space. His stomach rumbles, unable to remember a time where instant ramen wasn’t his primary food source.

A sign with the words LUKSO BAKERY adorns the front of the shop. The name is written in cracked gold lettering behind an off white background. The storefront has seen better days, but he can't bother with exterior designs when there are baked goods awaiting his poor barren palette.

Melodic wind chimes angrily hit one another, signaling a customer.

“You open?!” Leorio says far to eagerly.

Gold tufts of hair emerge from behind the cash register.

“No,” the cashier responds. He points to the sign that that blatantly says from OPEN from 9am - 10:00pm.

He checks his watch.

10:04.

Leorio squints at the gold name tag attached to the pastel pink apron. _Kurapika_ it reads.

“Kurapika is it? I’ve got—” Leorio fishes out all of the change in his pocket. “$5.24 and two pieces of gum. I’m not here to beg, I just want to buy whatever you have left.”

The cashier looks at Leorio pityingly. He sighs and walks into the back of the room; for a second Leorio thinks he’s not going to come back out. He waits for a minute or two, seriously considering hopping over the counter to search for leftovers.

“This one was supposed to be an experiment,” Kurapika calls out. “But I think it turned out alright if I do say so myself.”

He emerges with.. well Leorio doesn’t even know what it is.

Whatever that thing is, it masks itself in the form of a pie. It’s certainly circular and has the familiar flaky crust that most pie’s have. The top is decorated with beautiful lattice work, woven with love and precision.

But it’s _green._

The pie is fucking green. It’s not key-lime green, or even spinach green, it’s so green it looks like looks radioactive; like it could crawl out of the pan at any moment.

Kurapika almost looks prideful of the monstrosity. “Everything after six is half off,” Kurapika informs him.

The “pie” jiggles. Leorio wonders if it will glow if he turns off the light. “Uhh, is it edible?”

Leorio gives himself credit for not initially screaming.

Kurapika’s smile drops. He scowls at Leorio and places the dessert on the other side of the counter.

“You can leave if you don’t want it.” Kurapika’s curt tone cuts through the once amiable atmosphere, and he taps his foot in agitation.

By this point Leorio should really just see his way out; but in his haze of intense hunger, he didn’t notice how cute the baker was. Kurapika’s scowl makes his nose scrunch in a way that causes Leorio’s stomach to squirm with a million angry butterflies.

Wow, he was attractive. _Really_ attractive honestly. Even the glaring was kind of cute.

And without thinking—

“No wait! I’ll take a slice.”

Kurapika’s mood shifts back to his default customer service grin, and Leorio notes that his smile is a million times prettier than his frown. He slices a more than generous piece, and Leorio wants to tell him that he really wants to be alive in time for his next midterm. However,  Kurapika just looks so damn _happy,_ and all Leorio can say are half-assed lies about how excited (terrified) he was to eat (die from) this eclectic pie.

Before Leorio knows it, he pays $2.00 for something that might kill him all because of a passing infatuation with a pissy shop keeper.

It’s almost midnight, Leorio hasn’t eaten since noon, and the only thing left in his fridge is almost expired mustard and that stupid green pie.

And he thinks that yea, maybe now’s as good of a time any to slowly succumb to radiation poisoning.

He takes a bite.

Something coconutty with a hint of vanilla hits the tip of his tongue, followed by a complex mix of sweet flavors. It’s quite good actually and he scarfs down the large slice in two bites.

A couple of days later, Leorio makes it out of his midterm alive and well, and not dead from inevitable food poisoning.

The taste lingers in his mouth and for the rest of the week, all he can think about is that cute yet snarky patisser that bakes questionable looking pies.


	2. Stargazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't caught on, the title's are the types of pie that are mentioned in each chapter

It might be the extra bounce in his step, or maybe he’s happy since class ended on time today, but he makes it to Palm’s faster than before.

The smell inside the shop is different today. It’s far more savory and a lot less sweet, but it makes his mouth water nonetheless.

Soft ringing is heard and he see’s Kurapika turn around, his face and apron covered with clumps of flour

“Oh you’re back, and fifteen minutes before closing too,” Kurapika sounds somewhat pleased. 

“Your thing. The slice you gave me before. It was actually pretty good,” Leorio confesses. “I’m not going to lie, it looked  _ really  _ weird, but I inhaled everything in one go.” 

Kurapika’s lips quirk upwards into a smirk; he puts a hand over his mouth and begins to laugh. 

Something tells Leorio he’s accomplished some type of feat. Maybe he’s wrong, but he can almost sense how little Kurapika laughs. 

“So do you have anything today?” Leorio asks, partly to see Kurapika smile and partly because he’s actually hungry. 

“I was actually in the process of trying out a new recipe. It should be done cooling down by now,” Kurapika informs him. “I’ll bring it out, you can take a seat wherever.. Sorry what was your name again?” 

“Leorio.”

“Lorio?” 

He butchers the name a few more times, but after awhile Kurapika says it perfectly. Leorio can’t help but love the way the sound rolls off his tongue. 

With perfect finesse Kurapika emerges from behind the counter with two plates, silverware, and another pie in tow. 

It smells  _ incredible.  _

Savory ingredients linger in the air, and he can smell a mixture of meat, eggs, and onions. The first thing that pops into his mind is a delectable quiche, but to his horror, something far worse is placed in front of him.

It slightly resembles a pie.  _ Slightly.  _

It’s circular, and definitely has the typical pie crust. It would look rather normal if it wasn’t for the glaring dead fish heads that poked out of each corner of the pie. 

“Uh…” Leorio starts. He longingly eyes the discount pastries by the counter, wishing the food in front of him looked at least half as edible. 

“Now I know it looks weird, but it’s supposed to taste really good,” Kurapika reassures. He takes a seat next to Leorio, their knees briefly brushing past each other. 

“And the fish heads. Are they supposed to be a part of the recipe too?” 

“Yes..At least I think so” Kurapika replies. “They’re more there for a decorative factor.”

The pre-med student glares at the fish heads, wondering how it would add anything other than making the dish look like it was made haphazardly with yesterday’s garbage. 

“I’m not too sure about this one,” Leorio admits. 

Kurapika’s lips furl into something that resembles a pout, and that does it. He could ask Leorio to swallow a cyanide pill for dessert and Leorio would probably do it without question.

“Fine, fine I’ll try it. But if I die, my ghost is suing this place first,” he warns. 

The smile he got in return was well worth it. 

Kurapika works into the pie with his knife, and the smell almost makes Leorio forget the physical appearance of what might kill him in the next 20 minutes or so. 

The blonde carefully places a finished slice (head included) and slides the plate next to Leorio. For a moment, Leorio debated whether being blindfolded would make this process easier, but by then Kurapika is already taking a modest bite out of his own pie. 

The pasterrie’s face looks pleased with the results and that makes Leorio a tiny bit less apprehensive. Either the pie was actually edible or Kurapika is the best liar on Earth, regardless: he takes a bite. 

The flaky pastry hits his tongue and he didn’t know when he started to hold his breath — but the taste of butter marinated in seasonings make their into his mouth, and Leorio makes a split second decision that he  _ doesn’t  _ hate it. He chews the filling tentatively, as if trying to change his mind, cause no way something this good came out of that thing.  

“I’m just going to be outright, you have a knack for making terrible looking pie’s taste pretty good.”

“And you have a bad habit of thinking before you speak  _ Leorio, _ ” Kurapika says, with a playful shove.

Kurapika grins again, it’s subtle and almost hidden, but unmistakably there. 

Suddenly, Leorio’s rolodex of insults are nowhere to be found. 

* * *

Leorio stays far past closing and so does Kurapika.

He quickly finds out that Kurapika is as smart as he is pretty. Kurapika has wit like no other, and although it’s impossible for Leorio to keep up, he can’t help the incessant tugging of his conscious telling him to stay in this conversation. 

The more Kurapika talks, the more intrigued Leorio gets. There are more questions than answers, and the infatuated thoughts fill the part of his brain that really needs to be saved for medical terminology and biochemistry notes.

“So you want to become a surgeon?” Kurapika laughs. 

“And what’s so funny about that?” Leorio feels a tinge of actual insult. 

“Don’t take what I’m about to say, but you seem like a person that puts their whole heart into something. Wouldn’t that make being a doctor difficult?” Kurapika asks. His coy smile falters, and he tilts his head with real inquisitiveness. 

Leorio has been called a lot of things (a lot of them negative) , but nothing hit quite as close to home as what Kurapika read. 

“Do you always psychoanalyze all your customers that come in here,” Leorio asks.

“No. Just you.” Kurapika responds truthfully. “To be honest, I don’t really talk to people outside of my coworkers,” his voice sounds perplexed, as if he’s questioning why he’s here as well. He pulls one knee up onto the chair and hugs it close to his chest. 

“I guess I must be special then,” Leorio smirks. His one sided compliments were always a knee-jerk reaction in a lot of his conversations.  

Kurapika places his chin on his knee and stares blankly outside of the cafe window. 

“I guess so,” Kurapika replies thoughtfully.

Leorio has always prided himself as a man who can never be shamed. But even he can’t help the blush spilling into his cheeks. 

* * *

“It’s starting to rain. So late in the night too,” Kurapika sighs.

Kurapika looks at the wall clock.

_ 11:54 p.m. _

They’ve been talking for who knows how long, and Leorio almost forgets that he has responsibilities to take care of. Sleeping may or may not be one of them. 

Kurapika gets up from his chair and stacks it onto the table. Leorio follows suit. 

“Sorry if I kept you,” Kurapika says sincerely. 

“I’m the one that always comes in after closing,” Leorio quips back. 

It’s Kurapika’s 8th smile of the night, and Leorio isn’t sure why he’s keeping count. 

“Don’t feel obligated to stay, I still need to close up the shop,” Kurapika says to him. He briefly walks into the back to pull out a thin blue jacket and what looks to be a canvas book bag. He throws them onto the counter and takes the cash register into the back of the house for counting. 

“You don’t have an umbrella,” Leorio calls into the room. 

“Yea, well it’s not like the rain has an alert system!” Kurapika calls back out to him. 

One of the only things Leorio checks religiously is the convenient weather app on his outdated smartphone. Last semester 25 pages of his last mid term report became unceremoniously soaked in water. The event was so traumatizing, he didn’t leave his apartment without a backyard umbrella for almost the remainder of the school year. 

“Where do you live?” Leorio blurts out. 

Kurapika yells out a general area of his location. 

It’s in the complete opposite direction of Leorio’s apartment. 

“I can walk you there, it’s not too far from where I live,” Leorio lies. 

* * *

Leorio’s tall stature allows Kurapika to comfortably huddle under the large umbrella. The rain is relentless, and part of Kurapika’s book bag gets wet, but the damage is salvageable.

Kurapika’s place is only fifteen minutes away from the shop, and the walk is over far too soon. 

“Thanks for walking me to my place, you really didn’t have to,” Kurapika says gratefully. 

“It’s the least I can do since I keep insulting your pie work,” Leorio laughs. 

“Oh speaking of that—,” Kurapika fumbles into his back to find a medium white cardboard box with Padokea’s golden logo stamped on the front. “If my pies aren’t still too disgusting, I wrapped the rest up for you to take.” Kurapika hands him the box. His pale white hands brush against Leorio’s, and although Kurapika’s fingers are chilled to the bone by the winter rain, Leorio’s hands are the warmest they’ve ever felt. 

“Hey, you didn’t—”

“On the house,” Kurapika cuts him off.

Normally, this is probably the part where Leorio has the chance to swoon the pretty baker. However, real life doesn’t work like movies, and Leorio is left with only the memory of Kurapika’s quick goodbye. Leorio can only muster an awkward half-hearted wave, and thinks to himself how stupid it is that his heart feels so heavy.

He hears the door to Kurapika’s main apartment slam shut, and Leorio tells himself he will do better next time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not deaaaaaad! (yet)


	3. Apple Pie

“The usual?” Kurapika’s voice unfogs Leorio’s fried out brain. 

School was hard. Finals were harder. Sitting at the nearest table five minutes before Padokea closed? Easy as pie. 

Just like waking up and studying and going back to sleep, Padokea’s bakery doors have made their way into his nightly routine. He didn’t notice at first, but this place became a safe haven after a harsh day of mental workouts. Just sitting inside those four walls felt comforting to Leorio.

Kurapika slides over a slice of whatever concoction he decided to bake. Leorio has given up guessing at this point. They always come out edible anyways. The blonde also hands him a piping hot cup of coffee — cream and sugar on the side because no matter how much Kurapika tries, he could never get Leorio’s coffee ratio right. 

“Tough week?” Kurapika says, noting the darkening skin under the pre-med’s eyes. He moves the teashades off of Leorio’s face, clicking his tongue at the sad figure in front of him. “If your eyes were anymore bloodshot, I’d assume you smoked up before you got here.”

“Ha, it’s like you think I have time for a smoke,” Leorio scoffs while taking a large bite out of the orange-red pie. 

He stops mid chew, and for the first time, spits out the contents.

Kurapika only laughs, one of those good laughs where his smile almost reaches his eyes. He shakes his head and makes his way to the back of the restaurant. 

“What the fuck was that?” Leorio rudely asks his blonde friend, choking his coffee down in hopes to drown the disgusting cheese and onion flavour out of  _ whatever  _ that was. 

“Gon, the new kid I told you about? He saw me making pies in the meantime so he wanted to create one of his own. I think he calls it the dorito’s locos taco onion pie. With hershy’s chocolate drizzle. I told him the flavor profiles wouldn’t match, but what are you going to do, they’re teenagers,” Kurapika shrugs. 

Kurapika slides back behind the counter and pulls out a basic elegant pie tin with the most beautiful braided crust Leorio has ever seen. The braids branch out into intricate criss crosses, with perfect dough leaves adorning the cake in a pleasing pattern. 

“That’s a pretty little thing. New item on the menu?” Leorio says, eyeing the cake, waiting patiently for Kurapika to offer him a slice. 

“Nope, just plain apple pie with a little bit of extra love on the crust.” He places the pie in front of Leorio, smiling fondly at the tired student. “I know you’ve been studying for finals these past few weeks, this is a little congratulatory present I whipped up in my spare time.”

“Kurapika, this is incredible,” Leorio’s eyes glimmer as they trace over the intricate egg washed dough. His mouth is watering, and he almost forgets the errating beating in his chest, knowing Kurapika made something solely for him.  “It looks too pretty, I don’t think I can—”

Before Leorio can finish, a knife stabs its way through the flaky exterior of the pastry. “Food is meant to be eaten Leorio,” Kurapika says bluntly. 

The college student huffs, but gratefully accepts his generous cut of pie, along with a heaping portion of vanilla ice cream. 

“I’ve never tasted anything like this,” Leorio says between mouthfuls. The inside is sweet and sticky with layers of thin apple surrounding the inside. Although simple, each flavor is carefully picked and measured to create the most perfect thing that has graced Leorio’s tongue.

“You’ve never had an apple pie before?,” Kurapika raises an eyebrow. “I let Killua try it the other day and he said it tasted exactly like a McDonald’s apple pie.”

“Yea well that kid doesn’t know shit,” Leorio grumbles. 

Leorio’s grown fond of the cheeky white haired teenager, although he would never admit it. 

“Gon loved it, and since you’re basically an older version of him, I’d assume you’d enjoy it as well,” Kurapika smiles fondly. “You eat like him too,” he sighs, spotting the dripping ice cream that made its way down Leorio’s face.

“Hey, it’s hard to be polite when this is the only source of nutrition you get for the whole day,” Leorio argues. 

“Here, let me—,” Kurapika grabs a napkin and gently dabs Leorio’s unkempt stubble. The baker leans in, biting his lips, and for a dazed moment, Leorio thinks Kurapika might kiss him. 

“Kurapika?” Leorio asks, his throat suddenly drying up. 

Like clockwork, Kurapika sits back down, as if that interaction never happened. 

“Yes?” Kurapika replies with the same tone. 

“N-nothing,” Leorio stutters, unable to hide his disappointment. 

He doesn’t know whether it’s the lack of sleep, or the constant stress, or the minimal nutrition that led him to believe that maybe Kurapika was trying to do something more—nonetheless he feels foolish for seeing something that obviously wasn’t there. 

* * *

Along with watching Kurapika close the store, their nightly walks together also wedged themselves into Leorio’s all too tight schedule.

Every night he wants to tell Kurapika something,  _ anything  _ that would convey this overgrown mess of feelings. 

And every night Leorio chokes. 

“You should get some sleep, you look like you’re about to pass out at any second,” Kurapika says sympathetically. 

“I told you it’s no big deal. You give me food like a stray cat and I’ll follow. Plus, you live close—”

“That’s a lie. You live on the opposite end,” Kurapika interjects. 

“And how would you know that?” Leorio replies incredulously, trying to not give his lie away. 

“You mentioned the only food source near you was a stray gas station with a creepy clown looking guy at the register. Killua mentioned his older brother frequents there, almost half an hour by foot in the opposite direction of Padokea,” Kurapika smirks at his deduction.

Shit. 

Out of everyone he had to be infatuated with, it had to be Sherlock fucking Holmes. 

There was no way he could get out of it now.

“When did you know about this?” 

“Probably after the second time you accompanied me home.”

Leorio struggles to count the number of times he’s walked Kurapika home. He gives up after realizing he’s lost track. 

“And you never said anything?” Leorio says, too mortified to be truly angry.

“I liked the company,” Kurapika says with his usual nonchalant tone. He unsticks himself from the door and walks towards the taller man, close enough where he has to tilt his head up to stare at Leorio. 

Kurapika’s face is unreadable, but his eyes show a silent and subtle poignancy.

“Every night, I think you’re going to say something to me. But you never do.” Kurapika trails off, not breaking his stare. “I’ve always wondered why..”

“What do you mea—,” 

Before he can react, Kurapika tiptoes, and suddenly they’re kissing, and Leorio’s words come in the form of a surprised breath. He sees Kurapika’s blonde lashes flutter open, and those gray eyes widen as if he’s done something wrong. The baker pulls back, obvious embarrassment painted on his face. 

Kurapika’s mouth opens, but before he can say anything, Leorio leans over, and the taller man’s mouth is on his. Leorio comes on a bit too strong, and their noses bump and their teeth clash, but a moment after, everything falls into place. Kurapika tastes like Leorio always imagined— a subtle sweetness with biting spice. Kurapika’s hands grab onto Leorio’s face, accidentally bumping the med-student’s teashades off, but Leorio could honestly care less.   

One of his hands grab the back of Kurapika’s neck, while the other rests on the small of his back. The kissing turns into something much more aggressive, and Leorio can’t help the fact that they look like a bunch of hormone riddled teenagers. 

The headlights of a nearby car illuminates the two and Kurapika jumps back in a jolt. He quickly unsticks himself from Leorio, and tries to remain composed as the vehicle passes them both. Kurapika’s breathing is still ragged, and his hair becomes more disheveled when he runs his hands through it. A quirky smile spreads itself across Leorio’s lips upon seeing the patissier all frazzled and bothered.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to neck in the middle of my neighborhood,” Kurapika says. 

“Could’ve fooled me,” Leorio replies.

Laughter bubbles in Kurapika’s throat, and Leorio can’t help but laugh along with him. Leorio is basically half dead being on 24 hours of sleep in the last week, but he leans over and kisses Kurapika again, and everything feels right as rain. 

“Would you like to come inside?” Kurapika asks, his fingers trail playfully along the fabric of Leorio’s tie. 

“A couple of weeks ago, you wanted nothing more than to have me leave your shop,” Leorio teases. 

“Well you don’t have to take up my offer,” Kurapika untucks the tie from its resting place,rolling the satin around his fist. He tugs on the fabric, beckoning.

“Well you're not giving me much of a choice,” Leorio’s voice is low and steady, his eyes hooded with want. 

“Good.” Kurapika replies. 

He opens the the door to his one bedroom apartment, guiding Leorio inside. 

Leorio couldn’t be happier for accidentally missing that stupid bus. 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp wanted to finish this in a week, took more like 6 months. Remind myself to never set goals again
> 
> If anyone wants to adopt this hand have them go at it like rabbits, please, be my guest. I'm terrible at writing anything beyond kissing ahaha
> 
> Thank you for reading & I hope ya'll enjoyed <3

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I've been writing way to much angst, and I just wanted to switch it up a little before I (inevitably) go back to angst. 
> 
> Will probably be 3-5 short chapters


End file.
